


Knock

by scarletvisionforever



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: F/M, Scarlet Witch - Freeform, Vision - Freeform, Wanda Maximoff - Freeform, otp, scarlet vision - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-26
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-28 07:37:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,747
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5083351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarletvisionforever/pseuds/scarletvisionforever
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Scarlet vision prompt: vision accidentally walks in on wanda naked. Plot twist - she sensed him coming and let him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Knock

**Author's Note:**

> Oh also, to let u know. This story doesn't get straight to the prompt. I set up some background first, then the thing stated in the prompt will happen at the end. I promise I will make it worth your while, though!
> 
> PS: It's not really NSFW, but it is a little. Like kinda. Very little.
> 
> Enjoy :3

**l 1 month after Sokovia l**  
****

Wanda Maximoff was curled up in her new bed, hugging her knees close to her chest. It had been one month since she moved into this facility, and she still didn't feel anything close to comfortable being here. It was strange, or maybe a better word for it was foreign. She had come from a place where she had nothing, except for Pietro. Now she was in a place where she had everything, except for Pietro.

She grabbed a fistful of the silky red sheets in her hand and sighed. If only Pietro was still here with her. He would've loved this place. The field was large enough for him to run around in, they had lots of food, and he could watch TV any time he wanted to. It was a shame that he would never be able to experience this. But what was even worse was that she was getting to experience it all without him. It didn't feel fair. In fact, it wasn't. She should've died on Sokovia with her twin. They should be together right now. And if not that, it should've been him that lived, not her.

As she thought about Pietro, her eyes began to fill with tears. Soon, the tears were streaming down her face and falling onto the sheets, creating a small wet circle under her face. She hugged her knees closer to her chest and let out several quiet sobs. "Pietro," she mumbled, "Please come back..."

It wasn't until Vision tried to leave that Wanda sensed his mind in her room. She shot up and looked at the confused android, quickly wiping away her tears. He stopped turning away when he noticed she was looking at him. She saw in his mind that he had been standing/hovering there for the past few minutes. Was that a normal thing in America? Or was she right to think his actions were creepy?

Vision turned back to face Wanda when he noticed she had detected his presence. He realized by the look on her face that he had overstayed his welcome and disturbed her quite a bit. "I apologize, Miss. Maximoff. I didn't mean to disturb you. I just came in to ask if-"

Wanda cut him off. "Don't worry about it, ok? Just- just go." Her eyes fell to her lap and she stared down at it, hoping that when she looked up, Vision would be gone. She reached out for his mind, only to see if he was still there, and not to her surprise, he still was. The usual quiet she had once observed in his head was now gone, and he seemed to be debating with himself whether or not he should leave or stay.

She sighed and looked up at him. "I am fine," she told him. "You can leave." She crossed her arms and met his eyes with her sad green ones. She hadn't noticed until that moment that his eyes were blue, and a beautiful blue at that.

Vision nodded. "Alright, Miss. Maximoff, if you insist." He turned somberly and hovered towards the door, but before he phased through it, he stopped and looked at her. "Again, I am very sorry. I just-"

Wanda pointed at the door. "Go," she said simply, "And knock next time you want to come in." Her voice was not angry, nor was it sad, it was actually more emotionless than anything. But on the inside, she was almost grateful for his concern. No one else had showed her anything close to that amount of concern since she moved into the facility. Within the next few moments, he turned his head again and phased through her door, leaving Wanda alone again with her thoughts.

**l 3 Months after Sokovia l**

Another long day of training had just been completed and Wanda was absolutely exhausted. She worked with Natasha all day on hand-to-hand combat, which she was surprisingly good at. But despite her quick learning skills, Natasha still had quite the advantage over her, and she ended up on her back during every sparring match. She became tired quickly, but Nat refused to let her stop.

Wanda dragged herself back to her room and shut the door behind her. She slumped against it and leaned her head back. While she was standing there, she realized that it was the first week of the month. That meant she had a letter to write. She pushed herself off the door and walked over to her nightstand. After opening the top drawer, she pulled out a pad and a pen. She made herself comfortable on the bed before sighing and beginning to write.

_Dear Pietro,_

_Its July, Pietro! Our least favorite month! This is the first July I am going to have to get through without you... and I am not sure what I am going to do. Life has been quite boring not having you around. I miss you more than ever._

_But enough with the emotional stuff, I know you wouldn't want to hear it. You always hated it when I complained about things. Today I did hand-to-hand combat training with Natasha. She taught me a lot more things than I could handle. But I wasn't bad. Now I could definitely beat you in a fight, my brother. I wish you were here so I could prove it._

_What am I going to do when the 17th rolls around, Pietro? The day our parents died... I'm sure you remember that we both use to go to the place where our home once stood and leave letters there for our mom and dad. But that place no longer exists... And neither do you... So what am I to do?_

_I love you Pietro._

When Wanda looked up from the letter, she realized that tears were rolling down her cheeks. She sniffled and reached for a tissue from the yellow box on her nightstand. At that moment, she discovered that Vision was at her bedside, watching her. She gasped and folded the letter she was writing to her dead brother so he couldn't read it. "Vision," she said quietly. "You forgot to knock again."

"Miss. Maximoff, I am deeply sorry." Vision lowered himself to the ground and looked down at her. "I can see you are upset. Would you like to talk about it?" In the past 3 months, he had been offering Wanda help on a daily basis. Usually she accepted it and they would talk, or just sit in silence. There were also times when she didn't want help and she turned him away. But on occasion, he would offer help and she would deny it but ask him to stay just for his company. He especially enjoyed those times. 

Wanda didn't answer him, she just turned her head to the ground and stared down at her feet. She didn't want to talk, but she also didn't want him to leave. At this moment though, she just couldn't find the words to ask him to stay. All she could do was sit there and let tears fall from her eyes.

Within moments of her breaking their eye contact, Vision had sat on her bed and put his arm around her shoulders. She didn't hesitate to turn towards him and nuzzle her head against his chest. She wrapped her arms around him cried heavily, wishing more than ever that she had Pietro back, but also wishing that Vision would stay with her forever so she would always have a shoulder to cry on.

**l 6 Months after Sokovia l**

Wanda jogged into her room and shut the door behind her. She hadn't realized what time it was until 10 minutes ago when she looked at her phone. She was previously so caught up in using the simulator that she forgot she was going out tonight! Now she only had 30 minutes to get ready, and she had no idea what she was going to wear.

She opened up her sliding closet doors and began to shift through some of the clothing she had hanging up. She had no idea what restaurant she was going to, so she didn't how how fancy she should dress. After 5 minutes, she got frustrated and tossed several dresses onto her bed. She turned on her heel so she could observe them. 5 dresses to chose from. 5 minutes to chose. The other 20 minutes had to be spent on getting herself looking decent enough for dinner.

After quite a bit of internal debate, Wanda decided on the short sleeveless red one, and she would wear it with a black shawl. She sighed with relief and quickly began to peel off her work out tank top that she had been wearing all day. Next, she took off her black sweatpants and threw them in her laundry basket. Just as she turned to get changed, she saw Vision phase through the wall.

"Vision!" She shouted. She was now covering herself up with her hands, wearing nothing but a sports bra and panties. "What happened to knocking???" She reached for some sort of clothing to put on, but realized the only thing left on the bed now was her dress. So instead, she shuffled over to her bathroom door and hid behind it. 

Vision stood at Wanda's door, eyes wide. "W-wanda," he stuttered, "I am so so sorry! I just-" 

"Does it really matter, Vizh? She said, cutting him off. "I am standing here, half naked, and you are trying to ask me a question!" She frowned and pressed her back up against the open bathroom door. It was the only thing keeping Vision from seeing her in her undergarments once again. 

If Vision's face wasn't already red, he would've been blushing deeply. He was so embarrassed. But then again, she was probably more embarrassed. "I know, dear. I just wanted to ask you if this looked alright." He tugged at his black bowtie and smiled faintly. He went out with Sam earlier that week and purchased a tuxedo for dinner and any other fancy occasions.

Wanda poked her head around the door and smiled, despite her being half naked. She quickly grabbed her robe off a hook from the bathroom and put it on so she would be covered. She then emerged from hiding and walked up to Vision. "You look amazing," she told him, standing on her toes to give him a quick kiss on the lips. "Now get out of here! I have to get dressed!" She turned him around and began to push him towards the door.

"I suppose I will see you in a few minutes then," he said while reaching for the door handle.

Wanda nodded. "Yes of course. I'll be out soon." She smiled at him and turned to walk away, reaching into his mind just as she did so she could see what exactly he was thinking about this situation.

Vision was smiling like an idiot when he phased through the door and left the room. He was so consumed in thought that he forgot about using the door handle. He had never seen Wanda like that before. It was strange... but he liked it. Was he suppose to like seeing her like that? He felt something he had only begun to feel several weeks ago when he kissed Wanda. What was the word again?  _Aroused._ That was the word _._  He had felt it before, but this time the feeling was much greater.

**l 8 Months after Sokovia l**

Wanda was whistling an old tune that her mother taught her and Pietro when they were young. It made her think of happy memories, instead of the sad ones that she usually had. She turned the water on for her shower and pulled the floral curtain in front of it. It was nearly 10 o'clock, and basically everyone in the facility was sleeping. Of course, she hadn't been because she was watching a movie with her fiance. 

She recalled that it was a good movie. What was the name of it again.. Oh yes! The  _Silver Linings Playbook_. There were several parts of the movie that made her laugh, but also many parts that made her want to cry. Whenever a sad part came, Vision always held her closely and kissed her head. Any urge she had to cry usually went away at that moment.

Wanda slowly began to get undressed and tossed her clothes off to the side of the bathroom. Her whistling came to a stop when she realized that she forgot to grab some pajamas to put on afterwards. At this point, she was fully naked and really didn't want to leave the safety of her bathroom. Sure, it would only mean she was traveling into her room, but the people in this tower just had no knowledge of this magical thing called knocking.

She thought she could put on her robe, but then realized that was also laying on her bed.  _Dam it._  She reluctantly walked over to the bathroom door and opened it slowly. As soon as it was open, and the cool air from her room hit her bare body, she reached out her mind, trying to see if anyone was near. It was just a precaution. This way, if she sensed someone coming into her room, she could stop them or run back into the bathroom.

Wanda stepped out of the bathroom and walked slowly over to her dresser, her eyes pretty much glued to the door the whole time. As soon as she pulled open the 3rd drawer, she sensed him. Vision was just about to phase through the wall into her room. She gasped and had to quickly think of a plan.

He was moving fast so she didn't have time to run to the bathroom, and if she ducked behind the bed, he would definitely find her. She could cover herself up with the pajamas, but that would just make it seemed like she was ashamed to show her body to Vision, which she wasn't. And it wasn't like he hadn't seen at least a few parts of her uncovered before...

She quickly came to the thought that maybe it was ok if he came in and saw her completely in the nude. She remembered that he did see her in her undergarments less than 3 months ago. And she recalled that he very much did like it...

It was as soon as she made that decision that Vision phased through her wall. His eyes landed on her the moment he came in. He blinked twice, trying to make sure he wasn't just hallucinating. He wasn't even sure if he could do that, but he had to make sure anyway. "Wanda..." He said, his voice wavering a bit. "You are naked."

Wanda chuckled and rolled her eyes. "I know, Vizh. I was just grabbing some pajamas and you decided to barge in here. WITHOUT knocking again!" She crossed her arms and raised an eyebrow, hoping for an explanation. While she gave him the death stare, she picked his mind, hoping to find something interesting.

Vision nodded slowly and took a step closer to her. "Should I leave?" He felt like she would be shoving him out of the room if she wanted him out. But she wasn't, she was just standing there. So obviously there might be some devious idea hiding behind Wanda's innocent eyes.

"Well I was going to take a shower," she told him, gazing deeply into his eyes. A small smile found its way onto her face. She grabbed her pajamas out of her drawer, like she had previously been doing, and dropped them on her bed. Seductively, she walked towards her fiance. 

Vision's eyes widened and he unknowingly reached his hands out towards Wanda, grasping her bare hips as soon as she came close enough. Without another word, he pulled her towards him and pressed his lips against hers, kissing her passionately. His arms wrapped around her and he slowly lifted off the ground, taking her with him into the air. He flew forwards and into the bathroom where the shower was still running. Once they were both fully inside, he pulled away from their kiss momentarily so he could close the door, cutting them both off from the rest of the world, even if only for a few short hours. 

 


End file.
